My Home Is Here
by steelgray
Summary: When Tony's away, Bruce doesn't play. Science Boyfriends. Cute, Fluffy AU with a lonely Bruce and a Tony who *eventually* comes home. Inspired by Michael Bublé's Home, Threeshot, Avengers Fandom, Tony/Bruce, No Hulk AU (Though it isn't really relevant)
1. Lonely

**Go easy on me, it's my first ever Marvel fic. Enjoy!**

**Inspired by Michael Bublé's _Home, _Threeshot, Avengers Fandom, Tony/Bruce, No Hulk AU**

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. And Valentine's Day. And Easter. All of those holidays all over again.

Bruce Banner is sick of it.

He doesn't blame Tony, of course (yes, he does), because business is business and Tony was always back (eventually).

Bruce was lying on the floor of his lab at the Tower, staring up into the white ceiling and ignoring the experiments that he was supposed to be working on, shivering. Jarvis had come by a few times already, worrying over Bruce, but he'd sent the computer away.

He just wanted Tony to be home from Paris. Or wherever in Europe he was now. The dark-haired scientist picked up his mobile, flicking it between his fingers, ever hovering over the 'call' button.

Bruce knew that a grown man like him shouldn't be acting like a needy teenager, but he couldn't help but feel neglected when Tony was gone.

And so, that was how Dr. Banner fell asleep, lying on the floor of his lab, like so many other nights.

* * *

**Poor Dr. Banner...it'll be better soon. I think.**

**Review?**


	2. Sleepy

**Just a cute fluff chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

That was also how Tony Stark found him.

A myriad of emotions flowed through Tony's mind, seeing his beloved on the ground, curled up into the fetal position in the cold, sterile lab.

Sadness was the most prominent.

The billionaire hated to do this to Bruce, who, knowing Tony's history, was probably much more worried than he let on. Tony, however, knew his quiet scientist too well to not see past the façade.

Approaching Bruce, Tony gently shook his shoulder, "Bruce."

"The experiment's not done; don't you dare touch it," Bruce murmured sleepily, and Tony smiled, having heard that statement more times than he cared to remember. Always the scientist, even in adorable incoherency.

"I'm not touching your experiment," he soothes, "But you have to get up, you're going to be sore tomorrow."

"Jarvis, I swear, go away and let me sleep, I'm fine," he replied Bruce stubbornly, eyes clenched tightly shut and arm flung over his face to block out the light.

His partner flinched, knowing he was not fine. "Would Jarvis do this?"

He kissed Bruce gently on the mouth, which finally woke the doctor up.

His eyes snapped open and he stared, shocked, finally grasping that Tony was home.

"Tony!" he said, wincing as he sat up, "When did you get back?"

"Not five minutes ago, the President of our supplier was being a jerk."

"Hm," Bruce snuggles sleepily, into the crook of the other's neck, breathing in the scent that was all Tony's, that he had missed so much. "I finished our experiment. Started another with the results."

These words, instead of making him happy, make him frown, "Did you _sleep_ while I was gone?"

"Yes," Bruce says, figuring that it _technically_ wasn't a lie.

"Liar. And before you correct me, sleeping on the floor of our lab in between experiment cycles _does not count_."

"It's still sleep," Bruce protests, yawning.

"Whatever you say," he replies, "Let's get you to bed, in an actual bed."

Tony has to half-lead, half-carry him there.

* * *

**So...Did you like the fluffy feels? Let me know!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	3. Elephant Sandwiches

**Last chapter! Nice writing for you :) Just a short one, but I think it's sweet.**

* * *

The next morning is oddly quiet, the silence unbroken but by the sounds of whirring lab equipment, Bruce waking up early to finish his work.

"You're up early," Tony says from the doorway, feeling the unease that leaks from Bruce's stiff movements. "Is everything alright?"

He wants to respond, to say everything is most certainly _not _alright. "Fine," he replies shortly, "Just finishing up."

"Can I help?"

"It's almost done."

"Oh."

The elephant in the room is eating peanut butter sandwiches and getting larger and larger, until it is suffocating. Tony tries to take the sandwiches away.

"I'm sorry."

Bruce nods, cleaning out a pipette, the gurgle Tony's only answer. The sandwiches are snatched back. Violently.

"I'll send Pepper next time, I promise, I'll be home more."

"Oh, don't do it for me," Bruce doesn't want to be bitter, but this has happened one too many times.

Tony stands closer to him, "But I want too."

"Hmph." Bruce almost wants to be mad at him, but Tony's charm works, even on him. "Fine."

"What are we working on this fine Thanksgiving?"

And just like that, they're okay again.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**

**xoxo Brenda**


End file.
